north_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
Common People (1)
Common People (1) '''is the eleventh episode and the first in the second block of Season 1. It is centered around Zooey Linniard, Robyn Winters, and Eden Zaffaroni. Summary Zooey Linniard has been all but a normal person. She dresses in a gothic style and loves playing with her pet tarantula, Psychosis. Her life is a mess, but someone has been stalking her, and his face is anything but unfamiliar. Robyn has the perfect family, that always tends to her when she needs them the most, and slowly, she finds clues that lead to a secret they haven't told her about. Eden stirs unrest between the students of Northcreek High after causing much controversy with a school project. Main Plot Zooey has been laced with sadness her entire life, and acts out in the most odd ways you could think of. She is surrounded by her demons, inner and within her reach, and how will she face them? Secondary Plot It's Robyn's 15th birthday and unfortunately, it can't get any more cringeworthy, but everything is working its way back together, but will a certain document in the basement of her house change that? Third Plot Eden wants to clinch the title of showing a presentation at the Northcreek Open House later in the year, and in order to get it, she has to give a presentation on Black History Month. It seems simple, but will she take it too far? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Common People" by Pulp. *This episode has two parts, and marks the beginning of the second block of Season 1. *This episode features characters such as Zooey Linniard, Zander Linniard, Tanya Carter and Robyn Winters as mains. *Robyn Winters's birthday is featured in this episode. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Tiffany Espensen' as Alice Na *'Justin S. Myrick' as RJ Kirk *'Joey King' as Robyn Winters *'Isabelle Fuhrman' as Zooey Linniard *'Hailee Steinfeld' as Tanya Carter *'Dalton Gray' as Kale Seymour *'Amber Montana' as Janie Coleman *'Cymphonique Miller' as Eden Zaffaroni *'Jaime Nakamura' as Brandon Na *'Sasha Pieterse' as Gwen Monroe *'Cameron Bright' as Zander Linniard |-| Promo= t on North Sky... Trailer for 1B *Mr Brightside by The Killers starts playing* 1B - The Second Semester "I'm coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine." Zander is walking along a sidewalk in the morning on his way to school, and shows an uncomfortable expression as he slings over his hoodie and adjusts his jacket, to hide something. Zooey catches up to him. "Gotta gotta be down because I want it all." "Ugh why do we have to go to school." Zooey grumbles, and Zander replies, "I'm just happy I'm not at home." And sighs to himself. "It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this? It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss." Then there is Gwen, with an extremely shocked expression in her bathroom as she looks at something in her hand. "Now I'm falling asleep, and she's calling a cab." Gwen, Janie and Eden are walking down the halls at school. "While he's having a smoke, and she's taking a drag." Zooey is on top of a building, kneeling over a railing, with a joint in her hand, and the smoke leaves her lips and into the city air. The camera pans and turns to show RJ standing behind her at a distance. "Don't." Zooey says before any word can escape his mouth. "Now they're going to bed," Brandon is lying with a different girl in bed, definitely not Gwen's. "And my stomach is sick, and it's all in my head." Alice runs off from the dinner table where her father has just introduced his new girlfriend. "But she's touching his chest now, he takes off her dress now," Zooey starts taking off RJ's clothes and they passionately kiss. "Let me go..." A guy is playing his bass guitar loudly at what seems to be a performance at the school. "I just can't look it's killing me..." Kale is hunched over at Hillary's grave, crying his eyes out. "...and taking control..." Robyn is holding up a paper, and has an expression of disbelief. "Jealousy, turning saints into the sea," Janie is zoomed in on before she breaks down. "Swimming through sick lullabies," Gwen ogles at the guy on stage performing and grins, to which he takes notice to, and grins back. "Choking on your alibis." RJ and Alice are running through the rain together, drenched, as they laugh and shout, like it's the last day of their lives. "But it's just the price I pay," Eden is staring outside, holding an expression of disappointment while she is in class. "Destiny is calling me..." An ultra-sound image of a baby is shown. "Open up your eager eyes..." Zander is thrown outside of his house and winces in agonizing pain. "...cause I'm Mr. Brightside." The North Sky logo appears, and it fades and in block letters, a message appears, saying, "Get Ready For The Second Semester at Northcreek High School" Coming Next Fall |-| |-| Quotes= *Eden Zaffaroni: "So, instead of doing the usual thing that everyone does on Black History Month, which is namely, bring us back and educate us on slavery, I will give us a flashback to something more recent. The riots at Ferguson, Missouri which happened last year." *RJ Kirk: "How would it be pathetic to have a crush on me?" *Zooey Linniard: "I can't believe he did this to you again. What's wrong with him..." |-| Link= http://www.wattpad.com/69858054-north-sky-season-one-1-11-common-people-part-1 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Zooey Plots Category:Robyn Plots Category:Eden Plots